1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer compound, a process for producing the same, a molded article and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, developments have been earnestly carried out for a molded article, such as a functional film and a functional plate, containing a low molecular weight compound having a particular function dispersed in a polymer material. The molded article can be molded by coating a coating composition containing the raw materials dissolved or dispersed in a prescribed solvent on a substrate having such a form as a film form and a drum form. Therefore, it is excellent in mass productivity and is expected to have advantages in various fields, such as an electromagnetic wave shielding material, a near infrared ray shielding material and an electroconductive film.
It is important in the molded article that the functional material is uniformly dispersed in the polymer material. When the dispersion uniformity of the functional material is high, the objective function can be achieved in a high level and also the addition amount of the functional material can be decreased to improve the strength of the molded article.
In order to improve the dispersion uniformity of the functional material, various attempts have been made, for example, a dispersion method, such as high shear stress dispersion and multi-stage dispersion, is employed, and the species of the polymer material are selected. However, the improvement of the dispersion uniformity of the functional material is limited by these methods, and it is the current situation that a molded article is produced under the conditions where the fictional material can be relatively uniformly dispersed. Therefore, the resulting molded articles do not always have sufficient characteristics depending on the purpose thereof.